


I'LL BE THERE

by Ibrahil



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Shownu is a flower, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: En un pueblo en la costa, una tienda de costura y diseño se esconde, dentro, el delicado dueño se levanta antes del alba a nadar en las frías aguas del mar.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Solo necesitaba una excusa para usar a Shownu con ese cabello y esa cara.

La parte favorita de sus días eran las mañanas, antes de que el sol saliera, cuando el agua aún no se había calentado; sentir el agua dolorosamente fría helar sus huesos era una de las mejores sensaciones que podía experimentar, era diferente. Dolía, pero dolía de una forma que le gustaba, que le hacía sentir vivo. Sentir el mar llamarle tan pronto como abría los ojos siempre había sido una debilidad critica en él, desde niño, corría por la arena tan pronto el sol salía y su madre le colgaba la toalla del hombro, y el corría, cruzando las dos calles que separaban su casa del hermoso mar del norte.

A medida que crecía, su madre le dejaba salir cada vez más temprano, hasta que un día, se levantó antes del alba y salió al mar, trotando para calentar su cuerpo antes de sumergirse en el mar helado, en ese momento se sintió parte de este, sintió que pertenecía a un lugar. Desde entonces, siempre venia antes del amanecer, y para cuando salía del mar y se cubría con una toalla y alguno de sus abrigos de lana, podía sentarse en la arena y disfrutar del alba.

Se miró al espejo esa mañana al regresar y darse una ducha corta, tomando el cepillo de mango color durazno que hacia juego con su secador del mismo color, de hecho, todo su baño y su habitación compartían tonalidades duraznos que se distribuían muy bien con sus muebles blancos. Era el color del alba lo que más le fascinaba en el mundo, el alba y el mar oscuro de las madrugadas, sus dos tonalidades preferidas.

Tenía el cabello tan largo que ya llevaba unos buenos centímetros por debajo de sus hombros, tendría que cortarlo pronto, se estaba saliendo de control y duraba cada vez más tiempo en el baño atendiéndolo por las mañanas. Un promedio de treinta a una hora, dependiendo de cuan motivado se sintiera a darle forma. Decidió dejarlo por los momentos con ondulaciones en las puntas y sonrió al verse al espejo. Ato un lazo en la parte trasera, había tomado la cinta de la tienda cuando se la había visto a una turista hace unos días y ahora le gustaba como le quedaba.

Decidió colocarse uno de sus tantos suéteres tejidos de un color pastel rosa, sus jeans eran claros hoy, con rotos para dejar ver sus rodillas y zapatos deportivos blancos. Hoy sería un día ocupado porque las festividades de verano venían cándidas, y mucha gente pasaba por la tienda de costura de su abuela de la que él se encargaba.

Le dio de comer a las aves que ya esperaban su comida cantando cerca de su ventana, tropezando con la regadera de las plantas y quejándose por lo bajo. Termino con sus tareas de la mañana, y dejo atrás su hogar, hoy desayunaría fuera de casa, le había prometido a Minhyuk que lo harían junto.

En el camino al café donde se reunían a veces, se encontró con varias de las amigas de su abuela, sonriéndoles cuando pasaban a su lado y deteniéndose a hablar con un par que siempre estaban dispuestas a hablarle de lo adorable que se veía hoy, otras le preguntaban cuando tendrían el placer de conocer a su novio y el simplemente se negaba a responder, avergonzado de que le hicieran ese tipo de preguntas.

También se encontró con su pequeño club de admiradores de más de sesenta años, sentados cerca de la cerca protectora que separaba la carretera de la parte baja de la playa donde las rocas eran gruesas y enormes. Como siempre le llamaban para que se acercara, haciendo que el riera educadamente y les saludara desde lejos, no entendía como el como hombre era capaz de soportar eso y no quería imaginar cómo serían con las mujeres jóvenes del pueblo; aunque sabía que eran completamente inofensivos.

– A esto me refería cuando decía que levantabas pasiones. – Minhyuk estaba como siempre en las mañanas, usaba shorts caquis, una camisa blanca y su sombrero de playa, sonreía como era usual, con ganas de burlarse de él y de su club de fanáticos que aun a tres calles se podían escuchar.

– Tienen un montón de energía para su edad.

– ¿Qué dices? Si se parecen a ti, Hyung. – Min se rio, caminando a su lado cuando entraron en el café que estaba vacío tan temprano en la mañana. – ¿desayuno pesado hoy o algo liviano? – pregunto mirando al menú en la pared.

Son Hyunwoo miro el menú también, frunciendo sus labios, la verdad es que siempre tenía hambre, y aunque comiera, sentía como su estómago no se llenaba con nada. Se adelantó al dependiente y le saludo con una sonrisa, y el pobre chico como siempre comenzó a tartamudear los buenos días. No era su intención poner nervioso a nadie, la mitad del tiempo eso lo hacía solo, Lee Minhyuk, siempre decía que le salía natural, que eran sus hombros anchos y su mirada segura la que desarmaba a la gente, incluso a los que se querían dar de chistositos por su delicada forma de vestir.

El pidió tres menús de desayuno, mientras que Minhyuk se quejaba y ordenaba el suyo.

– Deberías nadar conmigo.

– Ya estas mal de la cabeza, seguro nadaste muy profundo y se te hizo una burbuja de oxígeno en el cerebro. – Hyunwoo solo rio con las palabras de su amigo, comiendo el sándwich de doble queso con huevos fritos. – se te olvida que a diferencia de ti, al resto de nosotros nos gusta acurrucarnos en la cama a esa hora y sentir calor.

– No estás en mala forma, solo piensas así porque Kihyun te voló la paciencia hace unos días.

Yoo Kihyun era uno de esos amigos que congeniaban bien con Son Hyunwoo; Kihyun era una bomba incendiaria, cualquier movimiento brusco y ya estaba explotando, a Hyunwoo le caían sus explosiones como agua al aceite. Era difícil que algo lo pusiera de mal humor. Siempre pensaba que hacer enemigos era algo que en definitiva no quería para su vida, y por eso la gente era tan amable con él.

La suave música R&B que coloco en su local apenas llegaron le ayudo a crear ambiente, mientras se movía entre maniquíes con telas colgando de ellos, y estantes llenos hasta el topes de botones e infinitos metros de cintas, rollos de hilos tan pequeño como la punta de su pulgar y tan grandes como su cabeza, la tienda de costura de su abuela era un paraíso bien surtido al que todos en el pueblo habían acudido aunque fuera una sola vez.

Le parecía curioso que Minhyuk encontrara inspiración aquí cuando todos sus dibujos eran del mar y de ballenas, pero el joven había venido un día y se había sentado en el banco de afuera, donde el colocaba en exhibición los cojines que se dedicaba a hacer cuando no tenía clientes y que siempre se vendían por sus diseños únicos.

Se podía decir que su tercera pasión era la costura, siendo la primera el mar y la segunda bailar a cualquier canción que escuchara, como ahora, que se movía sensualmente al ritmo de Focus por H.E.R, mientras se dirigía a donde había dejado el edredón de la Lee Sunhee, la dama de la pastelería a una calle de allí, era un regalo para su hija recién casada, ella había escogido todas las telas y le había encargado a Hyunwoo un bonito diseño floral.

Minhyuk le vio con una sonrisa, disfrutando de lo exacto de sus movimientos y de lo delicado que lucía para ser tan alto y ancho de hombros, su cuerpo de nadador solo le ayudaba a su agraciada figura moverse con soltura, era como ver un performance en vivo, aunque el joven pintor sabía que nunca vería a Hyunwoo bailar más que para sí mismo, no importara lo sensual de sus movimientos, el moreno era algo consciente de sí mismo. Tímido, incluso si algunas veces disfrutaba de la atención.

– Buen día. – Hyunwoo saludo a su primer cliente del día. – estaré con usted en un segundo. – dijo acomodando el edredón para que no se cayera y se pudiera rasgar ya que aún estaba bajo la aguja de la máquina.

Se puso de pie, mirando brevemente a Minhyuk que había dejado de pintar para mirar boquiabierto a quien había entrado.

A Hyunwoo le tomo unos minutos reconocer el rostro del joven que había entrado, ya le había hecho una reverencia y se había acercado a él cuándo lo reconoció de las portadas de algunas de las revistas del quiosco de la plaza.

– Gracias por atenderme, me dijeron que aquí podía conseguir a alguien que cosiera esto por mí. – estiro su brazo donde sostenía una gabardina negra de gamuza y terciopelo delgado por dentro. Hyunwoo hizo el ademan de cogerla, pero el joven retiro el brazo. – ¿usted es el que hace los arreglo? – pregunto mirándole con desconfianza, ah, ya había notado que con quien hablaba era un hombre y no una mujer, y miraba a Hyunwoo confundido.

– Sí, soy yo, ahora mismo estoy con un encargo, ¿es urgente? Si me deja ver puedo evaluar… – Chae Hyungwon le dio la gabardina, sonriendo de pronto, al parecer solo se había sorprendido momentáneamente. Estaba rasgada de una forma bastante difícil de reparar, y casi se sintió decepcionado, pero entonces recordó como su abuela reparaba estos detalles y se llevó la gabardina a su mesa de trabajo.

Chae Hyungwon deambulo por su tienda hasta sentarse en un sofá cerca de Minhyuk, admirando los estantes llenos de botones de todos los colores, fascinado por lo bien estructura de la tienda para estar en un pueblito.

– Este lugar me parece impresionante… no pensé que habría mas variedades de botones aquí que de celulares en la tienda de la plaza. – aunque no lo dijo a nadie en particular, Minhyuk decidió pescarlo para él.

– Ah, pues esta es la mejor tienda de costura de toda la provincia, alguna vez salieron de aquí muchas ropas para diseñadores, la abuela de Shownu Hyung era una verdadera diva cuando joven, y siempre estaba recibiendo propuestas. – explico, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, pero aun así interactuando con el modelo, que abrió su boca en una mueca de sorpresa educada. – viniste al lugar correcto.

– Ya veo que sí. Solo estoy aquí por mis amigos. – era obvio que sabía que Minhyuk le había reconocido, él también había visto las revistas en la plaza cuando a su amigo se le había ocurrido señalarlas y burlarse de él. De hecho, allí es donde había preguntado por alguien que cosiera y le habían recomendado este lugar. No esperaba encontrar un sitio tan adorable y acogedor como este, la organización de las cosas, la música, el aire relajante del dependiente, y luego el hombre ante el que pintaba una ballena salir del mar al amanecer. – eres bueno pintando.

– Gracias. – Minhyuk tartamudeo un momento, mirando a Hyunwoo que cosía ya, su amigo no le escucharía avergonzarse, así que continúo. – espero que disfrutes la estadía en el pueblo, aquí puedes tomar muchas fotos, si quieres un fotógrafo profesional puedes recurrir a Kihyun, puede que trabaje en un restaurant pero es el mejor tomando fotos.

– Kihyun… Ah, Yoo Kihyun–ssi.

– ¿le conoces?

– Eh, algo así. – Chae Hyungwon sonrió, y de pronto el pintor se sintió atacado por lo hermosa y delicada de la sonrisa, pensó que si Shownu se riera de esa forma todos los hombres le pedirían matrimonio de inmediato.

Minhyuk intento seguir la conversación, pero el modelo tuvo que tomar una llamada y salió de la tienda, sentándose en la banca de afuera y luciendo como un perfecto maniquí, con su chaqueta dorada, y sus pantalones cortos, parecía salido de un magazine.

– Kihyun dijo que estaba en el pueblo. – la voz de Hyunwoo le saco de sus ensoñaciones, ni había notado que su amigo se había movido a buscar hilo.

– ¿en serio? ¿Cómo no lo escuche?

– Eso mismo me pregunto yo. – Shownu se rio gentilmente mientras tomaba lo que requería y volvía a su puesto de trabajo.

Le tomo unos veinte minutos reparar la prenda, pero el modelo no parecía apurado, de hecho continuo hablando por teléfono aun cuando Hyunwoo se asomó y le indico con señas que ya había acabado. Cuando se hubiera ido, fue difícil concentrarse con los sonidos de emoción de Minhyuk que no podía creer que hubiera hablado con el modelo.

– Ahora sé porque sigo viniendo aquí.

– ¿De qué hablas? Pensé que aquí te inspirabas. – Hyunwoo estaba ofendido, mirándole con un pequeño puchero por encima de sus gafas.

– Lo hago, pero aquí siempre entra gente interesante, ¿Quién lo pensaría?

Rápidamente el pequeño pueblo se acostumbró a tener al modelo Chae Hyungwon, una celebridad de Seúl, caminando por sus calles, varias veces regreso a la tienda de Hyunwoo en un transcurso de dos semanas, más que todo para curiosear, pero acabo cambiando los botones de varias prendas, y termino encargándole un nuevo abrigo que el mismo modelo había diseñado y que Hyunwoo había aceptado hacerle.

Hoy trabajaba en el cuándo decidió que necesitaba salir.

La noche anterior Kihyun le había llamado muy tarde en la noche, en una situación complicada para el pequeño hombre, su enamoramiento por Minhyuk, el suave pintor que murmuraba las melodías de la canción que sonaba en la tienda. Se había embriagado, herido de amor, algo que Hyunwoo no sabía cómo sanar, una situación complicada para que el enfrentara, pero que aun así, como su mejor amigo, había aguantado todo su llanto ebrio hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y había terminado durmiéndose tan tarde, que cuando se había levantado, el sol ya había salido y las aves picoteaban su ventana incesantemente.

Se puso de pie, viendo a Min un segundo, usualmente se quedaban en la tienda hasta pasadas las ocho y luego iban a molestar a Kihyun, o regresaba a casa temprano.

– Minhyuk–ssi. Voy a salir, ¿está bien si te dejo solo? Solo serán unos minutos.

– ¿Eh? Ah, sí, está bien. – levanto su pulgar y continuo.

Eran casi las siete de la noche, así que el sol estaba en punto bajo, y daba de frente a la vidriera se quitó sus lentes de aumento y tomo de la percha la camisa de franela azul que había traído sobre la camisa blanca que llevaba. Se acomodó frente al espejo que había en la entrada, y salió, dejando a Minhyuk solo, caminado en dirección a la costa, por más que le gustaría nadar ahora, sabía que su cuerpo no aceptaría no nadar hasta que el sol saliera de nuevo, así que prefería no arriesgarse a estar horas en el mar.

A estas horas era más cálido el ambiente que en las madrugadas, pero el camino era el mismo, la tienda no quedaba lejos de casa, y las seguras calles estaban como era usual poco transitadas. Llego al pequeño balcón donde los turistas se tomaban fotos y se apoyó en la barrera metálica, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de la salada brisa marina que le hacía sentir que había llegado al lugar correcto.

Si pudiera ponerle una banda sonora a este momento, escogería canciones de RIWOO, y las tocaría aquí mismo, en este instante tan preciado para él, en el que la brisa salina se llevaba cualquiera de sus frustraciones y sus preocupaciones.

– Señorita. – la voz a su espalda no interrumpió sus pensamientos, el mar era dueño de su atención ahora y le atraía hacia este. No se giró a ver al joven a su espalda, vestido de cuero y jean negro, con lentes de sol que seguramente costaban más que todo el atuendo de Hyunwoo, y una gorra para tapar el cabello rubio que sobresalía bajo esta. – ¿señorita?

Se giró, su expresión vulnerable y abierta enmudeciendo al hombre extraño que ahora le miraba con la boca abierta, fascinado por lo que sus ojos veían, un rostro con los rasgos perfectos, rasgos que no sabía quería ver en una mujer, su rostro largo y sus labios gruesos y rosados, esa piel morena que le quedaba tan bien allí frente al mar, y el cabello largo ondeando al viento, desordenado.

– ¿me habla a mí? – incluso su voz sonaba delicada, pese al tono grave que escondía, hechizando al extraño aún más. Él no tenía miedo de extraños, sabía que de un puñetazo podía mandarlo al suelo, aunque no fuera ni violeto, ni hubiera estado antes en una pelea que no fuera una competición oficial de taekwondo y hace años que no practicaba a disciplina.

– Su cinta. – Hyunwoo miro la mano del extraño, donde su cinta rosa estaba sujeta fuertemente entre sus dedos, evitando que el viento se la llevara, inconscientemente llevo una mano a su cabello, y si, era su cinta la que el hombre le devolvía. Sintió sus orejas sonrojarse y la tomo, buscando los ojos del extraño pero no los encontró por razón de las gafas que llevaba.

– Ah, gracias. – hizo una pequeña reverencia, y enrollo la cinta en su mano, con la brisa que hacía, sería imposible volver a colocarla en su cabello. El extraño permaneció allí de pie, haciéndole sentir ligeramente incomodo al ver que no retiraba su mirada de él, o al menos eso sentía que estaba pasando.

– Eres hermosa.

Hyunwoo se rio, como un torpe, oh, este pobre sujeto, debería de pararle antes de que se avergonzara más, no sería el primero que le confundía con una chica, aunque el en particular no pensaba que pareciera una. En su opinión, lo único que podía decir que tenía femenino era el tamaño de sus labios.

Abrió su boca, pero fue muy tarde, alguien estaba llamando al hombre.

– ¡Hoseok! ¿Qué haces? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! – un chico del otro lado de la calle le gritaba, subiendo a una de las dos motocicletas estacionadas frente al local de pollo frito.

– Disculpe, le dejo volver al mar. – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, si, lo aceptaba, este hombre era atractivo, pero sin duda estaba bien confundido y el no pudo aclarar la situación cuando este ya estaba cruzando la calle para subir a la otra motocicleta estacionada allí, le sintió de nuevo mirarle y sin pensarlo alzo su mano para decirle adiós, a lo que el hombre más bajo respondió con un saludo efusivo.

Vio a Hoseok de nuevo un par de días después, él estaba llevando el edredón terminado a la señora Sunhee, y este estaba estacionado con su motocicleta frente al local de repuestos de vehículos, hablaba efusivamente con el dueño, y en definitiva era el, su atuendo solo cambiaba por la camisa blanca que usaba bajo la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta, sus ojos estaban cubierto por otro modelo de gafas de sol, y se veía tan misterioso que el no pudo evitar mirarle.

Se preguntó qué pensaría de él si le viera ahora. En su opinión, este era su atuendo más cutre de la semana, había olvidado hacer la colada el día de ayer, y esta mañana se había encontrado con el dilema de si usar o no sus shorts deportivos, al final había tomado un par blanco y se había colocado un suéter tejido color rosa con sus sandalias blancas. Tenía el cabello suelto con una cinta azul adornándolo y Minhyuk ie había dicho que su expresión todo el día había sido la de un robot, quizás por eso había puesto gasolina extra en el proyecto y lo había acabado hoy.

Mientras esperaba que la señora Sunhee llegara a la puerta, escucho pasos tras él, y se giró a tiempo para ver al hombre acercarse a él.

– Woah, tienes piernas muy largas. Nunca había visto una mujer tan alta. ¿Eres modelo? – nuevamente, Hyunwoo quiso corregirse, pero por dios que el hombre parecía decidido a no dejarle hacerlo. – Disculpa, no pretendo ser entrometido. Soy Lee Hoseok. – estiro su mano, que Hyunwoo estrecho, típico de alguien que venía de Seúl, dar la mano no era un gesto exactamente usado aquí. – Vine aquí queriendo un respiro de la ciudad, me quedo con Im Changkyun, ¿le conoces? Su abuela es la señora Kanghee. – Hyunwoo sabía quién era así que asintió, siempre cosía para ella desde que la mujer había perdido la paciencia con su kit de costura y su visión que solo empeoraba. – no sé cuánto me quede, pero, ¿salgamos alguna vez?

Hyunwoo nunca había tenido una cita desde que había salido de preparatoria, donde un tímido chico le había invitado a lo que sería una experiencia que realmente no recordaba de lo banal que había sido. La idea de salir con un hombre adulto y que lucía como un idol le parecía interesante, pero no era algo por lo que se moriría si no llegaba a darse, es más, este hombre no tenía idea de que él era un hombre.

– ¡Hoseok! – Changkyun, si, ese era el joven que había llegado hace unos meses para cursar la universidad, según le había contado la abuela de este, el chiquillo había cambiado de residencia a este pueblo porque era más barato y estaba lejos de sus padres que le asfixiaban, a diferencia de Hoseok, el joven si sabía que él era un chico, pues hace un mes le había dado consejos básico sobre cuáles eran las mejores horas para nadar en el mar.

Por la sonrisa en su rostro, Hyunwoo se dio cuenta de que el joven disfrutaba de la ignorancia de Hoseok y sintió pena por el rubio que después de hacerle una corta reverencia le dejo solo. Decidió no sentirse mal al respecto, después de todo, el extraño no le había dado ni la más mínima oportunidad de explicarse al respecto.

Había en ese lugar muchos clientes hoy, entre ellos Chae Hyungwon, que seguía mandando miradas en dirección al ayudante de cocina que ahora estaba con él, Kihyun se veía perfecto con su delantal negro y sirviendo la comida que el mismo le había preparado como siempre.

– ¿de verdad piensa que eres mujer? ¿Qué tiene quince años y erecciones esporádicas? – Kihyun rezongo, sirviéndole su cuarto tazón de arroz. – tú no tienes nada de mujer, ¿o es que nunca ha visto un hombre con cabello largo? ¿Qué carajos le pasa? – estaba de mal humor, extra sensible hoy porque se había peleado con su padre por culpa de un par de turistas groseros.

– No sé, pero es adorable. – respondió, pasando por alto el humor de Kihyun y comiendo tan pronto este le puso el tazón al frente.

– No vayas por ahí, si te gusta dile que eres hombre y no andes con pendejadas. – Kihyun se sentó a su lado, era su hora de cenar después de todo.

– No tengo intenciones de salir con nadie. – respondió con la boca llena y encogiéndose de hombres. – solo digo que para el estándar de hombres aquí, él es bastante… atractivo a los ojos.

– ¿Qué hay de malo con los hombres de aquí? – Kihyun le espeto enseguida, haciéndole reírse con ganas del mal humor de su amigo. – yo soy un buen partido.

– ¿para Chae Hyungwon?

Kihyun cometió el error de mirar en dirección del modelo que tan pronto conecto sus ojos con los del cocinero se mordió el labio inferior.

– Maldita sea, me has hecho mirar, Hyung. – Shownu rio de nuevo, tomando un poco de rábanos con sus palillo. – no puede ser que este aquí todas las noches mirándome así.

– Dale una oportunidad, no puedes esperar toda la vida a que Min se haga gay por ti. Él es solo gay por Chae Hyungwon.

– No seas absurdo. – le gruño enseguida. – Y no me cambies el tema, este sujeto, Hoseok, no es bueno, mantente alejado de él. – le advirtió, antes de llenar sus cachetes con comida, mientras disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida, en perfecto silencio, Hyunwoo pensaba en sus palabras, él no estaba buscando acercarse al extraño que le había devuelto la cinta, solo le contaba a Kihyun para distraerlo de sus propios pensamientos negativos, el pequeño parecía bastante deprimido, siempre lloraba que el hacia lo mejor que podía y nunca era amado.

Le dolía que su amigo pensara aquí, Kihyun era una persona con muchas cualidades buenas, se había graduado de economía y en la escuela de artes de actuación, tenía al menos cuatro cursos de cocina, tanto coreana como internacional, cocinaba como un dios, siempre estaba cuando lo necesitabas. Entendía porque Minhyuk nunca había aceptado sus indirectas, el pintor vivía con su corazón roto y como Hyunwoo, solo tenía ojos para el mar.

– Dale una oportunidad a Chae Hyungwon. – dijo ayudando a Kihyun a lavar los platos una vez los hubieran llevado todos a la cocina donde el padre de este y los otros cocineros se movían por el estrecho lugar sin prestar atención a mas nada que a sus trabajos.

– No sé si pueda. – Kihyun replico, tenía un puchero en su boca. – tal vez sea… divertido, ¿cierto? – pregunto mirando a los ojos a Hyunwoo, que asintió, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo, que miro esas uñas perfectamente limpias y pintadas de un suave tono durazno.

– Y si no, siempre puedes decirle que estás enamorado de alguien más y que no funcionara, ¿cierto? Pero no le dejes sintiendo lo mismo que estas sintiendo tu ahora, ¿entiendes?

Kihyun asintió de inmediato.

– A nadie le gusta sentirse de esta forma, pero ya llevas mucho tiempo detrás de Minhyuk, no es saludable para ti. – le recordó lo más amable que pudo, sabiendo que Kihyun era un campo minado, pero su amigo le sorprendió una vez más al asentir decidiendo hacer caso a su Hyung.

Usualmente la aparición de Jooheon tan temprano en la tienda solo implica que algo le ha pasado y que necesita su ayuda si o si, y como es bebe, Hyunwoo tiene un punto débil por el muy grande, uno que le sorprende que no le haya causado problemas hasta ahora, en serio, bebe Jooheon es una de las cosas más adorables que hay en este pueblo, su puchero es del tamaño del sol cuando se postra en su mesa de trabajo donde ya tiene armada la segunda chaqueta de Chae Hyungwon quien ha estado allí hace solo un par de horas afinando los detalles que quería con él. Aparentemente tiene una entrevista pronto, y quiere usar un diseño propio, y a Hyunwoo le emociona la idea de ver fotos de sus prendas en alguien más, como las que su abuela había colgado en las paredes de su sala de costura.

Ahora, Jooheon siempre interrumpe todo lo que Hyunwoo hace para que le de atención, y el simplemente no puede decir que no, aunque así lo quiera, decir que no implicaría que él bebe comience a llorar, o peor, a quejarse de que él lo maltrata. Da un largo suspiro, decidiendo que es mejor enfrentar el asunto de una vez y no alargarlo más.

– ¿algo ocurre, Honey?

– Esta noche es el cumpleaños de papa. – ah cierto, él iba a hacer un pastel para el señor Lee, ayer había comprado los ingredientes necesarios junto a Kihyun, quien había prometido venir hoy en la tarde para ayudarle.

– Lo sé. Iremos a tu casa en la noche, ya está todo planeado. – explico, colocando los alfileres donde necesitaba coser.

– De hecho… papa… decidió que quiere pasarlo en el bar.

– Jooheon.

– Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Odias los bares, solo tomas con Kihyun, todo debido a esa terrible experiencia con vómitos y gritos, lo sé. Pero es mi papa. – Jooheon hizo un puchero. – además, va a ir el chico que me gusta.

– ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Quince? – se burló de buena gana. – vale, pero solo porque me lo pides así.

El bebía, no un montón, pero sí que bebía, con Kihyun y a veces con Minhyuk, pero ir a un bar a beber… simplemente le parecía de mal gusto desde aquel día en el que se embriago tan fuerte que acabo a orillas del mar vomitándole los pies a Kihyun. Nunca le habían pegado tan duro como ese día.

– Se llama Changkyun–ie. – dijo con una sonrisa, su cabello ahora teñido de rubio le daba más cara de bebe que la que Hyunwoo podía tolerar.

– Ay no, Honey. Changkyun–ie no es tu tipo de chico, créeme, le he visto.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? Él es un bollito suavecito, se ríe cuando le beso las mejillas. – Honey sonrió y toco sus hoyuelos.

– ¿Ustedes dos ya…? – Hyunwoo soltó el peluche lleno de alfileres y le miro atónito.

– Pues un poco, ¿Qué hay de malo? ¡No soy bebe! – era difícil creerle cuando tenía esa cara de bebe, y sus labios hacían pucheros, Hyunwoo debía admitir que estaba entre sorprendido, ofendido y orgullo de Jooheon, por ser más resuelto y valiente que él o Kihyun. – no me mires así, Hyung.

– Ah… ya no eres mi bebe.

En el bar no había espacio para un pastel, así que lo dejo en la nevera de la cocina, Kihyun le miro un segundo al entrar en la cocina y después se rio, saliendo de nuevo. En pocas palabras, le recordaba que tenía miedo de volver a embriagarse si salía allí afuera, así que Hyunwoo salió, solo por ser testarudo. Sentándose con sus amigos, y sorprendiéndose al ver que Chae Hyungwon estaba colgado del brazo de Kihyun, lo cual era asombroso de ver en público de por sí, pero lo que llamo la atención de sus ojos luego fue la sonrisa radiante del hombre frente a él.

– Princesa, que pequeño es el mundo.

Parpadeo un par de veces, luego Kihyun al otro lado de la mesa soltó un grito de emoción.

– No puede ser tus eres Hoseok. – dijo, y hubiera sido más vergonzoso, pero por fortuna, había música en el local que ahogo su voz.

– ¿has hablado de mí, princesa? – pregunto, emocionado, y antes de que Hyunwoo pudiera corregirle, estaba siendo llamado por el papa de Jooheon, quien estaba con él bebe de hoyuelos y con Changkyun. Hoseok se disculpó, dejándoles en la mesa solos los tres.

– Oh dios, de verdad, ¿no tiene idea de que eres hombre? – Kihyun dijo estupefacto, a lo que su pareja esta noche se rio.

– Oh no, ¿eres la princesa del mar de la que no para de hablar? ¡Pero si eres hombre! – el también parecía atónito, solo que se inclinaba más a querer burlarse del hombre que ahora Shownu veía con atención como se subía a la pequeña tarima, sacando un violín de una funda de cuero negro que no había visto que llevaba en la mano hasta que la abrió.

Su boca se abrió sorprendida, así que era un violinista, de pronto se rio, tapando su sonrisa con su mano. No tenía pinta de ser violinista, sí que parecía un idol, si lo pensaba, pero nunca imagino que tocara un instrumento tan delicado. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando comenzó a tocar y de verdad que era bueno haciéndolo, tanto que sus amigos se quedaron callados, observando a Hoseok tocar y cantar, tenía una voz dulce, que nada le pegaba tampoco al estereotipo que él se había creado en su cabeza.

Cuando acabo la presentación, Shownu se levantó, maldijo la cerveza que se había tomado en tres minutos, y poniéndose de pie para ir al baño, hacía calor por la cantidad de gente en el bar que venía a celebrar con el padre de Jooheon, se movió entre la gente y entro al baño, aliviándose rápidamente antes de ir a lavar sus manos, escucho la puerta abrirse pero no presto atención, era un bar pequeño, con un stall privado y dos urinales, y dos lavamanos, la verdad para un bar tan pequeño el baño era decente.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Shownu se giró a la voz escandalizada que le saco de su concentración, girándose a ver a Lee Hoseok, quien se había quitado las gafas y la gorra y ahora le miraba bastante sorprendido.

– Necesitaba usar el ba…

– ¡El de damas esta justo allá! – señalo con su brazo antes de que su boca se abriera y ah sí, este era el momento en el que se daba cuenta. – oh, wow, eres un hombre…

– Si, lo soy. – Shownu termino de lavarse las manos y se las seco con una toalla de papel, ignorando a Hoseok, ahora venía la decepción suponía, no le importaba, había sido bonito mientras había durado.

– Ah… lo sentó, de verdad pensé que solo tenías hombros anchos. – y aunque señalo sus propios hombros, Shownu sabía que se estaba refiriendo a que no tenía pechos, quizás reírse, de hecho, lo hizo, se rio del hombre.

– Escucha, intente decírtelo un par de veces, pero no te dejaste. Seguías hablando. No fue mi intención no decirte. – lo último que quería era problemas.

– Ah… no, está bien, debiste golpearme cuando te llame princesa.

– Lo pensé. Pero no soy así. Changkyun–ssi parecía bastante entretenido también con que…

– Maldito, así que por eso reía cada vez que le hablaba de ti. – Hoseok cubrió su rostro, y a él no le quedo de otra que encontrarlo adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

Vio a Hyungwon pasar de la mano con Kihyun esa mañana, era bastante temprano, el sol había salido hace una media hora, pero ambos se cogían de la mano y reían, el alto modelo se reía muy alto para las horas que eran disfrutando de la soledad de la calle, el que les veía caminar sus hombros relajados desde atrás, sus voces animadas y luciendo como una adorable pareja, sintió algo de envidia por su felicidad, pero luego se sacudió ese mal pensamiento y agradeció que les estuviera yendo bien para tener solo una semana saliendo.

Miro atrás al mar, envuelto en su suéter y con la toalla que había traído en una mano, observaba como el cielo rosa rápidamente se iba haciendo más intenso, era el día después del festival, al que el solo había asistido por unas horas como cada año, solo a comer, no le había interesado ningún acto, ni baile, ni competencia, solo había comido por tres horas y luego se había ido a casa.

– Me dijeron que te podía encontrar aquí. Solo que no me lo creí.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a sus espaldas a Hoseok, en lugar de su habitual atuendo, llevaba una hoodie gris y pantalones de chándal grueso y parecía a punto de desmayarse del frio.

– También podías encontrarme en la tienda. – dijo, casi apiadándose del hombre.

– No sabía si estarías ocupado y no sabía cómo…

– ¿Qué? – Hyunwoo le sonrió, ¿Qué pensaba este hombre que se sentía mal por lo que había ocurrido en el baño y que el extraño de Lee Hoseok le dejara de hablar después de eso?

– Quería disculparme.

– No hiciste nada malo. – comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, con Hoseok siguiéndole, era extraño que un hombre de ese tamaño pudiera verse tan pequeño caminando a su lado, suponía que cada uno tenía sus secretos. O tal vez no, y solo era que no se conocían bien. ¿Qué sabia de este hombre aparte de que tocaba el violín, montaba una motocicleta y le gustaba llamar a las mujeres princesas?

Llevo su mano a su cabello, y lo encontró corto, aun le molestaba, pero pensaba que ya era momento de dejarlo atrás, ahora era corto, un peinado más común, parecido al de Kihyun, pero con menos pollina.

– Si te cortaste el cabello por mi culpa… debería estarme disculpando. Así que lo siento. – no sabe porque le dejo continuar, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras caminaban hombro a hombro por la acera. Pensar en su cabello corto a veces le hacía sentir incomodo, como si fuera una persona diferente, pero todos tenían que crecer, y él quería darle una oportunidad a este nuevo look.

– No lo hice. Todos necesitamos un cambio de apariencia de vez en cuando. Como tu… – se giró a mirar a Hoseok. – no luces para nada amenazante en ese atuendo.

– Ah, bueno, si salía con mi ropa usual iba a morir de frio. – saco sus manos de la chaqueta, las puntas de sus dedos estaban rojas y sus manos temblaban, sin pensarlo, Hyunwoo le tomo de las manos y las froto entre las suyas. – pero quería hablarte. Quería que habláramos. Sentía que si te buscaba en la tienda me rechazarías.

– Así que preferiste venir a un espacio abierto.

– No me gusta ser tan… – Hyunwoo le sonrió.

– Ven a mi casa, te preparare un té.

Hoseok le miro con una ceja alzada, sorprendido de la petición, casi escandalizado porque estuviera en serio siendo invitado aunque aún se sintiera incomodo por haber hecho que el hombre frente al pudiera haber pensado en cortar su cabello por su pequeño error. Era obvio que pensaba de esa forma porque todos se lo habían dicho, Changkyun primero, porque él había vivido en este pueblo mucho tiempo y su abuela incluso había derramado lágrimas al ver a Son Hyunwoo con el cabello cortó. En su larga vida, la abuela de su joven amigo jamás había visto a Hyunwoo con el cabello más corto que a la altura de sus hombros.

Luego Hyungwon le había acusado de ignorante, y para colmo había tenido que aguantarse la bronca del enano con el que este había decidido salir, pero había sido el puchero de Jooheon con quien había estado practicando su música, lo que le había motivado a acercarse al alto que ahora le dejaba entrar en su casa.

Si, Son Hyunwoo era gay, si, era un hombre; pero su hogar, su hogar era justo como el, una casa pequeña que había adquirido después de vender la enorme casa de su abuela, con un patio de tamaño decente y tres habitaciones y un baño, todo pintado en colores pasteles, el color más fuerte provenía de las verdes plantas que adornaban la casa, algunas de ellas con flores que Wonho jamás había visto. Los muebles estaban llenos de cojines únicos que seguramente el costurero había cosido el mismo, y había más de una manta tejida doblada sobre la mesita de café.

Una caja de botones estaba sobre la mesa, y la estación de trabajo del joven en casa estaba frente a la cocina, no había una mesa de comedor, pero dentro de la pequeña cocina había un taburete donde se sentó mientras Hyunwoo sacaba hojas de té para prepararlas.

– Tienes una casa bonita. – dijo, asombrado de como las paredes todas parecían pintadas para traer más nada que calma a él.

– La tengo, sí. – Hyunwoo le observo de reojo, sus labios gruesos curvados en una sonrisa gentil que Hoseok observo unos momentos antes de apartar la mirada.

– No soy…

– Lo sé, el joven Changkyun me lo dijo. También dijo que te gustaba experimentar aunque no lo habías hecho mucho, y que venias aquí porque ya no querías estar en la ciudad donde era asfixiante sentir. – Hyunwoo no sabía porque le decía esas cosas, o porque el joven universitario había decidido compartir esa historia con él. – no me importa. Pienso que eres agradable, tus intenciones son buenas.

– Aun pienso que soy idiota. – Hoseok cruzo sus brazos y Hyunwoo desvió la mirada, intentando no imaginar lo grueso y perfectos que serían lo músculos de este. – Pero me duele pensar que cortaste tu hermoso cabello por mí.

– No lo hice. – repitió de nuevo, esperando que esta vez el hombre le creyera. – quería un cambio de look. Además, de esta forma siento que mi nado es mucho más rápido y no tengo que preocuparme de que mis cintas vuelen de mi cabello.

– Y encontrarte con ignorantes en la playa.

– Hoseok. – se rio del hombre más bajo que le miraba con un puchero que casi le quedaba adorable. – comienzo a pensar que te estas juzgando demasiado duro. No puedo decir que haya sido un placer conocerte, porque no se absolutamente nada de ti, pero si tan culpable te sientes por algo que no fue tu culpa, ¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos amigos?

– ¿en serio?

– Por supuesto. Puedes venir a la tienda cuando quieras y podemos ir al restaurant de Kiki, y a la playa. – se encogió de hombros, no estaba seguro de porque lo hacía, pero el hombre parecía bastante dolido por lo que había pasado entre ellos.

– Si. Sí, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

La vista se le había cansado tanto que había tenido que cambiar de lentes dos veces, pero había pasado mucho tiempo ignorando este enorme vestido y ahora tenía dos días para terminarlo, así que se quedó incluso cuando Minhyuk recogió sus cosas a las ocho y treinta y se fue por algo de comida. Estaba al fin terminando la falda del vestido cuando unos suaves toques en la vidriera llamaron su atención.

Alzo su mirada, olvidando que tenía sus lentes para ver de cerca y solo pudo ver una figura borrosa. Cansado, se froto los ojos mientras se ponía de pie, y aparto sus lentes, ahora sí pudo observar a Hoseok, quien con su chaqueta de cuero y la gorra puesta hacia atrás le sonría mientras le señalaba una bolsa con lo que sabía era comida del restaurant de Kiki.

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta y le dejo pasar.

– Minhyuk me dijo que aún estabas aquí. Así que te traje algo de cenar. Incluso traje cerveza para ti. – parecía emocionado, aunque Shownu no tenía idea de que sentir. Quería terminar el trabajo y también quería comer. Al final, cuando Hoseok se dirigió a donde Minhyuk colocaba sus tazas de pintura y abrió la comida, se decidió a que estaba bien comer un poco.

Se sentó frente a Hoseok sin decir una palabra, dejando que este le mirara con ternura cuando empezó a saborear todo lo que había traído para él. No se cansaba de la comida caliente de Kiki. No creía que tal cosa fuera posible, menos ahora que se daba cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

– Puedes comer todo lo que quieras. – Hoseok le abrió la cerveza, mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre el cojín en el que estaba sentado, sus ojos deambulando por la tienda.

No era la primera vez este mes que venía, siempre se detenía para saludar, o para traerle algún dulce. Kihyun y Minhyuk insistían que le estaba cortejando, Jooheon estaba seguro de que serían una bonita pareja. Él no estaba seguro de nada, no quería pensar en ellos de esa forma aun, tenía miedo de desilusionarse como tantas veces en el pasado.

– No he querido incomodarte durante el día, pero, quizás mañana pueda ir a nadar contigo. – Hoseok rasco su nuca.

– Morirías si llegas a tocar agua tan fría. – Hyunwoo le respondió de inmediato, sabiendo cuan friolento era el hombre delante suyo. – podemos ir mañana en la tarde si he terminado aquí.

– Mejor el sábado. No querría hacer planes para mañana cuando aún tienes tanto trabajo.

Hyunwoo acepto, asintiendo con su cabeza mientras volvía a su comida. Cuando hubo terminado, tomo su segunda cerveza y la última, sus ojos no se apartaban del rubio, sintiéndose avergonzado por como deseaba de pronto tener permiso de tocarlo, de pasar sus dedos por ese cabello que ahora mismo era más largo que el suyo, que había mantenido bajo y recortado, siempre perfectamente peinado incluso si era corto.

Reconocía que le volvía loco estar a la expectativa de que algo pudiera pasar.

– Solo llevas dos cervezas y tus mejillas se han puesto muy rojas. – señalo Hoseok, apoyando su rostro en su mano y mirando a Hyunwoo beber sin restricción. – qué bueno que solo traje dos.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué traje dos? Bueno, Kihyun–ssi dijo que no eras bueno ingiriendo alcohol y Jooheon me recomendó esa cerveza ligera. – señalo la lata en la mano de Hyunwoo. – pero aun así… – estiro su mano y Hyunwoo casi huye por la puerta al sentir su cálida mano en su mejilla, tocándole tan dulcemente. Si antes habían estado rojas y sonrojadas ahora era absurdo como sentía que el calor explotaba en ellas. – … aun eres bonito.

Sonrió, apartando la mano con suavidad, no quería que pensara que no quería ser tocado. Froto su rostro, aceptando que Hoseok había hecho el primer movimiento, y que ahora era su turno, ¿pero que debía hacer? Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía contacto de esta forma con otro ser humano, lo único que lo había tocado íntimamente habían sido las olas del mar.

– No esperaba que pensaras eso después… de esto… – acaricio su cabello corto, sintiendo el alcohol comenzó a bajar de su sistema.

– Me he acostumbrado a verte de esta forma. Quiero saber si…

– Si.

Ambos se sorprendieron de la rápida respuesta de Hyunwoo, que después oculto su rostro con sus manos, mientras que Hoseok escondía el suyo en la curvatura de su antebrazo. Era vergonzoso para ambos y al mismo tiempo, se sentían emocionados ante la idea de que sus sentimientos se correspondieran. Estuvieron unos buenos diez minutos sentados en esas posiciones, escondiendo sus rostros el otro.

Eventualmente, Hoseok respiro hondo, y se enderezo, Hyunwoo haciendo lo mismo. Seco el sudor de su frente y respiro hondo, se movió primero y comenzó a recoger todo, Hoseok le ayudo, cada vez que sus dedos se rozaban era como si ambos fueran electrocutados, casi se sentía como un niño experimentando todo esto, pero le gustaba, le gustaba reír suave ante Hoseok y encontrar sus miradas aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Limpiaron y eventualmente, tuvo que regresar a su mesa de trabajo, con Hoseok apoyado al otro lado de la mesa observándole trabajar en silencio, de pronto se sintió energizado para trabajar, y aunque observo como el hombre se quedaba rápidamente dormido donde estaba sentado, el continuo trabajando hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Termino el vestido, colgándolo en el maniquí y decidiéndose a que mañana después del almuerzo lo llevaría para que su clienta lo probara, y después pasaría la tarde con este hombre.

La idea de no tener esa cita pronto le hacía ponerse nervioso, temeroso de que Hoseok cambiara de opinión al respecto.

– Hoseok–ssi. – finalmente tuvo la valentía de tocar ese cabello rubio y revolverlo, viendo al hombre despertarse lentamente, y estirarse casi de inmediato. Aún tenía el cosquilleo en sus dedos cuando retiro su mano y se alejó, viendo como este se ponía de pie.

– ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto, dando un bostezo, mientras seguía a Hyunwoo, que recogía su celular del mostrador principal y luego se dirigía a apagar todas las luces.

– Dos de la mañana. – respondió, esperando la reacción de Hoseok una vez que estuvo frente a los interruptores.

– Woah, ¿de verdad dormía tanto? Ah… por eso mi espalda me está matando.

Afuera de la tienda, Hoseok intentaba quitarse el sueño para poder manejar su motocicleta, algo que no le gustaba demasiado que hiciera a Hyunwoo.

– Quizás deberías dejarla aquí.

– ¿E irme caminando? La casa de Changkyun queda muy lejos.

– Podrías venir a mi casa.

Sus miradas se conectaron, y pudo ver como enseguida el sueño se le iba del cuerpo a Lee Hoseok, quiso reírse de lo vulnerable que se encontraba, pero en lugar, solo se acercó a él, tocando la mejilla del hombre más bajo.

– Solo dormir.

– Ah, sí, sí, claro.

Se despertó sintiéndose inusualmente cálido, todo su cuerpo tenía esa sensación de seguridad innegable. Poco a poco fue siendo consciente de que era lo que le hacía sentir así tan temprano en la mañana, abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió de encontrarse con que el sol iluminaba su habitación dándole una tonalidad naranja hermosa, apoyando la calidez que ya sentía salir desde dentro, movió sus brazos, chocando con los que rodeaban su cintura en un seguro agarre, y movió su cabeza que estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Lee Hoseok.

Gimió, arrumándose al cuerpo de este, y preguntándose en qué momento de la noche se había quitado la camiseta que le había dado y más importante, como es que él había acabado aquí cuando en la noche se había acostado en la orilla de la cama, con las manos sudándole por pensar en que el otro hombre dormiría a su lado.

Ya que estaba, disfrutaría de la calidez que le daba y lo tranquilo que le hacía sentir saber que tenía a Lee Hoseok bajo el. Estaba volviéndose a dormir cuando sentó una de las manos de Hoseok moverse y acariciar su corto cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás esta vez el gemido de gusto le delato, y se quedó dolorosamente quito para que Hoseok no dejara de tocarle.

– Sé que estas despierto, y está bien. Me gusta tenerte en mis brazos. – con esas palabras cerro sus ojos, agraviado porque le gustara tanto escucharlas que sentía sus orejas ponerse rojas. – Es diferente, te sientes pesado, pero me gusta. – continuo con su mano en el cabello de Hyunwoo, que de pronto se cuestionó si podría vivir así.

¿Qué le pasaría a su rutina? ¿Sería capaz de dejar a este hombre en la cama todas las mañanas para ir al mar? ¿Podría siquiera separarse de él antes de que el sol saliera? Sonaba imposible justo ahora siquiera pensar en ello.

– ¿está bien si no quiero separarme ahora? – pregunto en un susurro.

– Esta perfectamente bien. – Hoseok respondió de inmediato sin siquiera dudarlo.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos más, disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del otro; fascinados por lo fácil que había sido entrar a un estado de intimidad sensual como esta aunque aún un poco tímidos con lo que les podría traer el mundo sobre sus hombros mientras se abrazaban. Hyunwoo cerró sus ojos y casi sin quererlo se volvió a quedar dormido.

Esa tarde fueron a la playa, el agua estaba tolerable y Hoseok le acompaño hasta dentro del mar, no era tan bueno como el nadando, era más de lo que disfrutaba que el mar los balanceara de un lado a otro, meneando su cuerpo libremente de un lado a otro, disfrutando del agua cálida que se mezclaba con la marea fría del final de la tarde.

Hoseok era pesado, pero sentirlo sostenerse de sus hombros mientras estaban en el agua era una sensación muy diferente a la que hubiera esperado experimentar con él, así que tomándole de la cintura, le ayudo a mantenerse a flote, viendo como el agua mojaba su cabello rubio y los rayos del sol que comenzaba a descender le iluminaban como un dios del mar.

Antes de que lo pensara, se estaba inclinando a besar el cuello del hombre más bajo, le escucho gemir, pero permaneció quieto en sus brazos, dejándole repartir besos de mariposa que apenas se sentían en su piel pálida. Su piel salada por el agua marina solo le agregaba encanto cuando se atrevió a lamer su manzana de adán que subió y bajo. 

– Deberíamos llevar esto a la orilla. – Hoseok le paro, sus ojos mostrando tanto el adormecimiento como el deseo por continuar, lucia aún más atractivo aquí en sus brazos bajo el sol y en el mar que montando su motocicleta vestido de cuero.

Pero en la orilla solo se vistieron, saliendo de la bahía antes de que oscureciera y caminando cogidos de la mano como niños tímidos, sin verse a los ojos, dos de sus dedos entrelazados, mientras se dirigían a comprar lo que cenarían, Hyunwoo aún estaba cansado del trabajo con el vestido la noche anterior, pero sentía que podía continuar unas horas más si Hoseok se quedaba con él.

Decidieron comprar Hotteok para cenar, sentándose en la acera para comer de los pequeños tazones donde habían ordenado uno de queso y otro con helado, disfrutaron de la comida en silencio, sus hombros rozándose mientras comían y observaban el cielo estrellado sobre ellos.

– Puedes quedarte en mi casa nuevamente. – Le dijo cuando regresaban tomados de la mano, Hoseok había comenzado a caminar lento hace unos minutos, así que el camino se estaba haciendo largo, al inicio pensó que estaba cansado, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron sabía que el otro hombre solo hacía tiempo para no adelantarse a él y que permanecieran juntos todo el tiempo posible.

– Me encantaría.

Hyunwoo sonrió.

– ¿De verdad se ha quedado toda esta semana en tu casa? – Kihyun estaba sonrojado. – Woah, y lo han hecho todo ese tiempo.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – Hyunwoo estaba sonrojado. – Por supuesto que no. Solo dormimos juntos, disfrutamos de la cercanía del otro.

– Ah, pues, los tiempos cambian, incluso aquí en Corea.

– Kiki, tú y el modelo no lo han hecho. Y ustedes llevan mucho más tiempo que yo y Hoseok, no sigas empujando el asunto. – Le advirtió, no porque se hubiera ofendido, sino porque se había puesto nervioso de solo pensar en él y en Hoseok de esa forma.

No es que no lo hubiera pensado antes, pero ellos de verdad que estaban viviendo una vida muy cómoda y era todo lo que él quería, salían a comer casi todas las noches, Hoseok preparaba té caliente para la hora que el volvía de nadar en la madrugada, incluso si ahora se levantaba mucho más tarde, porque era difícil salir de la cama cuando el cuerpo de Hoseok se sentía como el cielo a su espalda. Básicamente había sido una semana de citas, y el fin de semana Hoseok le había llevado en su motocicleta a uno de los pueblos cercanos a comprar helado y caminar por los muelles.

Habían regresado muy tarde en la noche y ni siquiera había tenido que preguntarle si se quería quedar en casa. Podría vivir con ese hombre toda la vida y no se cansaría, aunque Kihyun se opusiera a la idea, y continuara mirándole como si le mintiera mientras cenaban juntos. Esta noche Hoseok tocaría en el bar del padre de Honey para una boda, y él no le vería hasta muy tarde en la noche.

– Yo solo pensé que como ustedes eran mucho mayores que yo, ya sabes, darían ese paso rápido, con Won–ie es mas de toques, es tan delicado, me da miedo hacerle daño.

Hyunwoo rio, pero antes de que respondiera, Minhyuk que se estaba sentando en la mesa con ellos lo hizo por él.

– Mentiroso, ayer casi le matas porque dijo que no le gustaba la comida tailandesa que intentaste probar para él. – le recordó sin ninguna vergüenza, irritando al cocinero que a punto estuvo de darle en la cabeza con sus palitos. – ¡No es mentira!

– No es mentira. – Hyunwoo agrego más leña al fuego, haciendo que su amigo se pusiera rojo de ira, pero aceptara que había perdido esa batalla y manteniendo silencio.

Aprovecho el silencio para comer, todos los hicieron, siendo solo interrumpidos por el cliente usual que entraba por una orden ya preparada, era una noche tranquila, casi todo el mundo estaba en el bar, y Kihyun cerro temprano después de que su padre se fuera con su madre al bar. Minhyuk le acompaño la mitad del camino antes de decidir ir con Jooheon, el en cambio decidió ir a la playa, aunque hubiera estado allí esta mañana, necesitaba respirar el aire marino de nuevo.

Estuvo allí unas horas, disfrutando de la brisa fría en su rostro hasta que comenzó a tiritar, soplo sus manos un par de veces, pero el frio no le hizo querer retroceder, estaba donde quería estar, un poco de frio no le vencería. Se sobresaltó cuando escucho el ronquido de una motocicleta cerca, girándose para ver a Hoseok estacionar en la acera y quitarse el casco.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes estarte congelando. – no se bajó de la motocicleta, solo le miro con preocupación.

Él fue quien se acercó, dándose cuenta que no podía negarse más a lo que sentía en él, Hoseok le permitió rodear sus hombros y besarle, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y no se quejó cuando sus labios fríos tocaron los del hombre más joven. Sintió sus grandes manos tomarle de la cintura y acercarle más a su cuerpo.

– Estas helado. – susurro sobre sus labios. – Vamos a casa.

Hyunwoo había despertado para ir a la playa temprano, pero después de estar unos minutos dentro del mar, había tenido la necesidad de volver. No sabía que era, pero necesitaba desesperadamente volver a los brazos de Hoseok, quien por el último mes había estado viviendo con él, y se despertaba temprano para ejercitarse en el gimnasio nuevo del pueblo, tenía una rutina de ejercicios aún más agresiva que Hyunwoo, pero siempre estaba lleno de energía y poco a poco había llenado los estantes de Hyunwoo con bebidas proteínicas y batidos.

De camino a casa observo sus uñas, tenía que limarlas, no las había pintado porque no había tenido tiempo esta semana para ocuparse de ello, el inverno venia y mucha gente ordenaba edredones nuevos, y él había hecho al menos siete en las últimas tres semanas con la ayuda de Hyungwon, quien decidiendo tomarse unas semanas libres había querido aprender diseño.

Cuando llego a casa, Hoseok ya estaba en sus shorts y su camiseta y llevaba su termo con agua fría en una mano mientras que en la otra tenía su teléfono. Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes al verle.

– Es temp… – Hyunwoo no le dejo terminar, enseguida le tomo de las mejillas y le empujo con su cuerpo más alto hacia atrás, Hoseok se dejó besar mientras era dirigido lento, pero seguro. Las manos de Hyunwoo le asombraron más cuando se metieron debajo de su camisa y con un par de tirones se la quitó. – ¿sabes? El mar debería de… – Hyunwoo le mordió el labio inferior haciéndole quejarse. – enfriarte, Hyunwoo, debería enfriarte.

– Caliéntame entonces.

Decir que casi se le cae la mandíbula es poco, su boca se abrió y se quedó así mientras Hyunwoo se desnudaba en el pasillo, su suéter tejido rosa al suelo junto a sus pantalones blancos y su ropa interior bordada por el mismo, todo su cuerpo era perfecto, moreno y bronceado, y no le quedo más que tragar fuerte y aceptarlo cuando le abrazo, empujándole a la cama.

Aunque dormían en la misma cama, esto definitivamente era diferente, Hyunwoo era grande y pesado y sentado sobre su regazo era la visión más erótica que había tenido de él, la forma en la que le miraba, como esas cejas se curvaban para darle una visión arrogante que le retaba a cumplir con lo que le había pedido, era casi desafiante, cuestionándole si sería capaz de manejarle.

Aún tenía el cabello mojado y algunas gotas bajaban por su cuello y él se encontró perdido, de pronto los días de querer hacer algo sexual con este hombre se habían convertid en días de solo querer abrazarlo y darle besos en su mejilla hasta sacar una sonrisa de él, y ahora que se enfrentaba al deseo que llevaba por dentro hacia este hombre, se chocaba con que estaba nervioso.

Hyunwoo fue quien tomo la iniciativa, tomándole de las manos y dirigiendo estas a su pecho, donde las coloco, permitiéndole sentir lo frio que tenía el cuerpo, recordó la sensualidad con la que había pronunciado la palabra “Caliéntame”, y el cerebro se le derritió un poco. Se mordió el labio y le dio a Son Hyunwoo lo que quería.

Después de tocar su pecho, toco sus anchos hombros, escuchándole suspirar cuando bajo sus manos por sus brazos y llego hasta sus manos, las cuales sostuvo, llevando primero una hacia su boca para besar sus nudillos y luego haciendo lo mismo con la otra mano. Los suspiros de Hyunwoo eran inconfundibles, sonidos que quedarían para siempre grabados en él. A partir de este momento, serian su sonido favorito junto a la risa de su pareja.

Sus dedos se pasearon con lentitud por su torso, con las manos de Hyunwoo ahora apretando sus hombros para conseguir equilibrio mientras el trazaba la fina línea de vellos que llevaba a su entrepierna, donde podía observar como su pene estaba erguido y goteando sobre sus shorts de ir al gimnasio. Cuando llego a este lo tomo en sus manos, escuchando la respiración de Hyunwoo cortarse en un grito ahogado, las orejas se le habían puesto tan rojas que era adorable.

Tomo un poco del líquido que goteaba de él, y lo esparció por todo su miembro, haciendo que el movimiento de su mano pudiera ser más franco y constante. Hyunwoo se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Hoseok, sus uñas enterrándose en su piel cuando aumento el ritmo. El mismo siseo de dolor que fue brevemente aliviado cuando una de esas manos bajo por su pecho, rozando su pezón derecho antes de meterse en su pantalón y sacar su pene.

No dudo en complacer al moreno, tomando con ambas manos sus miembros y uniéndolos, para masajearlos al mismo tiempo, escuchando los gemidos de Hyunwoo aumentar de intensidad, mientras el sudor comenzaba a hacerse evidente en su piel, estaba entrando en calor tal y como se lo había pedido y eso le gustaba. Estaba más cerca de complacerlo.

– ¿Esto es suficiente calor para ti? – le pregunto, voz suave y bañada del deseo que sentía por el moreno, que se mordió el labio mientras se alejaba para enfocar sus ojos con los suyos, aprovecho el momento en el que se conectaron para rozar con su pulgar el glande de ambos, viendo como esos ojos se agrandaban y de esos pecadores labios salían más gemidos que erizaban los vellos de su cuerpo.

Se derramaron en su mano con poca diferente, Hyunwoo viniéndose primero mientras su cuerpo se echaba hacia atrás, exponiendo lo largo que era, tuvo que separar una mano de sus miembros para sujetarle y que no se cayera de su regazo, para luego tener el su propio orgasmo arrollador.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, atrayendo a Hyunwoo hacia él, que cayó a su lado, todo su pecho subiendo y bajado mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Esta era probablemente su experiencia más ardiente desde que era un adolescente, estar con Son Hyunwoo había sido muy diferente a cualquiera, haciéndole darse cuenta que había algo allí mucho más profundo.

– Te amo.

Ambos se miraron, sorprendidos de que esas dos palabras salieran de la boca del otro al mismo tiempo.

– Yo también.

Esta vez rieron cuando respondieron al mismo tiempo Hyunwoo cubriéndose con una almohada el rostro de lo cursi que habían sonado al sincronizarse de esa forma. Era tan vergonzoso como dulce, y se rio aún más cuando Hoseok se metió bajo la almohada con él. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos sintiéndose tan jóvenes, tan nuevos en esto que nos quedó más que reír un rato, juntos, mientras entrelazaban sus manos y sus piernas.

Hyunwoo se dio un baño después de que Hoseok saliera del baño, lavando la sal de su cuerpo y el semen en su abdomen, disfrutando de la calidez de tener a Hoseok caminando en la casa haciendo el desayuno en lugar de irse al gimnasio como había hecho costumbre, cuando le encontró en la cocina, le abrazo de los hombros, ya se había vestido para ir a la tienda, incluso si apenas salía el sol.

– ¿vas al gimnasio después de comer? – pregunto suavemente, besando los hombros desnudos de su pareja.

– Si, ¿y tú?

Hyunwoo vio como este fritaba las gruesas lonjas de jamón, volteándolas cuando se doraban.

– Iré a la tienda. – respondió, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y quería dedicarse a ello enteramente, incluso si deseara quedarse en casa con Hoseok, sabía que eso no era posible.

– Nos veremos para almorzar. – Quizás irían por algo de ramen, a Hoseok y a él le encantaba el ramen.

– Si.

– Mmm…

– ¿Qué?

– Solo pienso en lo mucho que te voy a extrañar. – se miraron brevemente por sobre el hombro de Hoseok, antes de ocultar sus rostros. – ¿¡Por qué es tan vergonzoso!? – rieron un poco con eso, preguntándose internamente como se podía tener vergüenza después de lo que habían hecho.

– Yo también. También voy a extrañarte… – susurro, besando el hombro de Hoseok antes de separarse.

Comieron juntos y se marcharon por caminos separados, sintiendo como el corazón les martilleaba en el pecho mientras más lejos se encontraban de su pareja. Sabían que algún día se acostumbrarían a la distancia, pero por los momentos, el solo pensar estar lejos el uno del otro les daba una idea de lo profundamente enamorados que se encontraban y de lo difícil que sería separarlos en este momento.


End file.
